Totem
Totems are enormous magical creatures that inhabit the Klio universe. Each of them represents a certain element, such as Fire or Metal, and each one is linked to one of the Elemental Sprites, guardians of nature. They are mind-bendingly enormous in size; most of them are around 1,000 feet or so in height, and weight several hundred tons. Each of them is the basis for an entire world in the Klio games. Each of them is also named after a famous giant monster. Totems (In Order of Appearance) Earthulhu *'Name Inspiration:' Cthulhu *'Description:' Earthulhu is easily one of the smallest Totems, despite still being a good 950 feet tall. It resembles a large horned ogre-like creature made of stone and dirt. It is linked to the Elemental Sprite of Earth, Terracrag. Hydrolossus *'Name Inspiration:' Colossus *'Description:' Hydrolossus is an enormous, 1,200-foot whale-like cetacean that lives in the middle of the ocean. It resembles an enormous island, complete with sand-covered skin and palm trees growing out of its body. It is linked to the Elemental Sprite of Water, Aquiola. Flameviethan *'Name Inspiration:' Leviathan *'Description:' Flameviethan is an enormous, 1,050-foot demon-like creature. It resembles a six-legged lava monster with eerily long fingers. It is constantly on fire. It is linked to the Elemental Sprite of Fire, Combustache. Airosaur *'Name Inspiration:' Dinosaur *'Description:' Airosaur is the second largest of the four main Totems. It resembles an enormous, 1,000-foot pterodactyl-like monster. It constantly makes loud screeching noises and numerous small islands orbit its body as it flies. It is linked to the Elemental Sprite of Wind, Mysticos. Freezilla *'Name Inspiration:' Godzilla *'Description:' Freezilla is the smallest of the four Totems found in Klio II: Final Hours. It is an enormous, 900-foot dragon made entirely out of ice. It constantly freezes whatever landscapes it flies over. It is linked to the Elemental Sprite of Ice, Glacios. Shockoatl *'Name Inspiration:' Quetzlcoatl *'Description:' Shockoatl is an enormous thunder creature. It resembles an enormous, jellyfish-like monster that floats in the sky. Its tentacles are composed of thunderclouds linked together with lightning bolts. It is linked to the Elemental Sprite of Electricity, Thundrus. Arborggoth *'Name Inspiration:' Yog Soggoth *'Description:' Arborggoth is the second largest of the four Totems encountered in Klio II: Final Hours. It is a 1,000-foot, bipedal tree monster. It resembles a large bipedal crocodile-like monster made of wood. It is linked to the Elemental Sprite of Wood, Nymphid. Mechadorah *'Name Inspiration:' King Ghidorah *'Description:' Mechadorah is the single largest Totem of either of the two Klio games. Period. Mechadorah is a mind-bendingly large, 1,500-foot robotic biped connected by various gears, cogs, and machinery. It is linked to the Elemental Sprite of Metal, Clockwork. Unseen Totems Totems that are mentioned, but not seen. Toxikong *'Name Inspiration:' King Kong *'Description:' Not much is known, due to Toxikong only being mentioned on the writing Klio reads on the wall of the Sacred Altar remains. Based on the "toxic/toxik" part of its name, it can be assumed that its element is poison or death. The drawing on the wall of Toxikong depicts a large snake or worm-like creature. Pyramilicus *'Name Inspiration:' Reptilicus *'Description:' Not much is known. The pyramids next to its drawing on the Altar walls indicates it has to do with a desert, possibly being based around the element of "sand". The drawing depicts an enormous scorpion-like creature that has a pyramid on the tip of its stinger. Phanmera *'Name Inspiration:' Gamera *'Description:' Not much is known. The drawing appears to be a large bipedal Totem with a hunched back. It also drags one arm on the ground. This suggests a zombie-like appearance. It's possible that it is associated with the element of Death. Clovoid *'Name Inspiration:' Clover *'Description:' Not much is known. The drawing appears to be an enormous creature resembling a mix between a primate and a harvestman (daddy long-legs). The top half of the creature resembles a gorilla made of stone, and the bottom half is a set of 10 spider-like legs. The creature's name implies the element of space, or "void". Totem Gallery Earthulhu.jpg|Earthulhu Hydrolossus.jpg|Hydrolossus Flameviethan.jpg|Flameviethan Airosaur.jpg|Airosaur Category:Totems Category:Characters Category:Klio Category:Klio II Category:Klio Characters Category:Klio II Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mythology